You're everything I need and more
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Logan//Wheeler. Logan's jealousy gets the best of him at Ross's Christmas party and he may let out emotions that he himself ignores. A/N I hate these summaries but this is going to be a great story I promise! So please read and review!
1. Late

**Alright so first off I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't. Haha**

**I like Wheeler as Logan's partner compared to the rest. Obviously that's why I wrote this.**

**So please review and let me know what you think so far and…Enjoy!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was Saturday December 22nd. Two days until Christmas. Logan looked at the clock and sighed deeply.

"Shit." He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for Ross's annual Christmas party which had started five minutes ago. He really didn't have any obligation to go but it was better then staying home and drinking all alone. Besides that, he had promised his partner, Wheeler, he would be there. He finished showering and put on a dress shirt and some black pants then looked at himself in the mirror and laughed.

"Damn Logan you're getting old."

Logan walked into the living room grabbing his leather coat before walking out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Megan Wheeler stood at the bar staring at the door waiting for Logan to show up. It was nine pm and the party started at eight. She couldn't believe that he wasn't going to come. She checked her phone. Nope no missed calls.

"Hey Megan." She heard a woman say.

Megan looked up to see Alex Eames and Bobby Goren standing there.

"Oh. Hey guys." She said gloomily.

"Did some kind of prince charming stand you up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah something like that." She replied.

"Bobby give us a second." Alex said and watched him in awe as he walked over to captain Ross. "So your boyfriend didn't show?"

"Oh, no. We broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Oh so that's what this is about. Megan…"

"No no, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not sad or anything. I'm the one who broke up with him anyways so it's all good."

"Oh well in that case, my friend over there from vice has been eyeing you all night. So why don't you go over there and talk to him."

Megan looked over at him and seen him smile at her. Then she thought about Logan and instantly became furious.

"Alright Eames. I'll go talk to him I guess."

"Ah no need." Alex said as she motioned towards the man walking over. She smiled at Megan then headed over to Bobby and Ross.

"Hi, I'm Ian Olivera."

Megan put on her best fake smile for him and held out her hand.

"Megan Wheeler." She said.

"Nice to meet you Megan. Can I but you a drink?"

Megan glanced at the door once more then accepted his offer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan knew that Wheeler was going to be pissed at him. He was an hour late and hadn't even called to tell her he was still coming.

Logan walked into the party and immediately searched out Wheeler. There she was in a short strapless green dress and she couldn't look more beautiful. He looked next to Wheeler and seen Ian Olivera sitting there talking to her. Logan had met him a few times and heard he was a total scumbag. He watched her closely as he made his way over to Goren and Eames.

"Hey guys. Why is Wheeler over there with Olivera?" Logan asked.

"Hey Logan, well I think Eames is playing matchmaker tonight." Goren replied.

"Hey I had to do something. She seemed so depressed and I couldn't get her to tell me what was wrong."

"Well she just broke up with her boyfriend. That's probably what it is." Logan said just to reassure himself that it had nothing to do with him.

"No she insisted that he was nothing to her. I think there is someone else." Eames told him. "And I think he stood her up because she kept looking at the door."

Mike's heart practically dropped to his feet and then he felt like he was the scumbag. He knew even though he wanted to duck out of the party that very second, that he was going to have to talk to her.

"Logan? Earth to Logan." Goren snapped his fingers a couple of times until he got Logan's attention.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking."

Goren started talking to them about their last case, while Logan kept his eyes on Wheeler the whole time. She looked so sad and he began to wonder again if it was because of him. Logan could also tell that she wasn't the least bit interested in Olivera and he knew that wouldn't stop him. Olivera would occasionally reach over and touch her shoulders and Logan honestly just wanted to kill him. That feeling only got worse when Olivera looked over at him and smirked before reaching down and grabbing Megan's ass. That was more then enough to set Logan off and he found himself walking towards Wheeler and Olivera.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think?? Should I keep going? Please review and let me know your thoughts! 33**


	2. Dance with me

Megan stood there, half listening, to Olivera and the other half of her was wondering what Logan was doing and why he didn't show up. As she was daydreaming she felt him touching her shoulders which made her very uncomfortable.

"So Major case seems like a great division to be in. Who's your partner?" He asked her.

"Mike Logan." She replied proudly.

"No way! That crack pot. I bet you can't stand him. That guy is crazy."

"Um no, actually I love working with him. He's the best partner I have had."

Megan was pissed. She wanted to knock him on his ass for bad mouthing Logan. She looked up and seen that his eyes were locked on something across the room and when she turned her head to see what it was, Olivera reached down and grabbed her ass. Megan instantly pushed the man away from her defensively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Oh come on babe, I'm just having some fun."

"One, my name isn't babe. Two, save it for one of your cheap whores Olivera."

Megan grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door when he yelled back to her.

"Oh well, I assumed I was talking to one." He looked at her and laughed before he walked away.

Megan figured this was a good way to get her anger about Logan out so she followed him and called his name. Right when Olivera turned around to face her she punched him square in the face.

"That's for my partner! And this…this is for me."

Megan lifted her foot and kicked Olivera in the groin causing him to fall to his knees.

"You little bitch!"

"Ah, I do what I can."

"Nice shot kid. I couldn't have done it any better myself."

Megan's face instantly lit up when she heard his voice and she quickly spun around after watching Olivera limp away. Logan was standing there, inches away, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Wheeler."

"Logan, what a surprise."

"A promise is a promise. So here I am."

"Wheeler!"

Megan looked over her shoulder and seen Ross approaching them fast.

"Did you just assault detective Olivera?" Ross demanded.

"Of course not sir. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Alright, well watch yourself Wheeler."

Megan just stood there smiling as if she had no worries in the world. Ross smirked at her and went to mingle some more.

"You know I think you could get away with murder having that smile of yours." Logan said.

"Stop it Logan. You're late, and being charming isn't going to change that."

"I admit that I'm late but for very, very good reasons."

"Oh really and what would those be."

"It's two days until Christmas and I had to get you a present."

Megan stared at him, contemplating if he was telling the truth.

"Uh…A present?" She asked.

"Yep. So am I off the hook this time."

"Yeah I guess so. Next time you won't be so lucky though."

Logan smiled at her and looked around the room. He seen Goren and Eames on the dance floor along with Ross and some others from work.

"Well this is a nice turn out."

"Yep." Megan replied.

"I uh…don't suppose you would like to dance." He shyly asked.

"Hmm, well since I know you really don't want to…Sure!"

Megan laughed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out on the dance floor. Right when they got out there the song ended and a slow ballad came on. They stared at each other wide eyed and uneasy.

"Aw come on you two, dance like no ones watching!" Alex said as Bobby spun her around.

"She's right." Logan said. He gently took her hand and slowly grabbed her waist while ever so softly pulled her closer to his chest. Megan quickly gave into him as they swayed around the dance floor as if no one else was there.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**As I reread this so many emotions went through me it was crazy! I love it! Please review!! 33**


	3. Mood killer

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a long long time since I have updated any of my stories, but believe me when I say I had no inspiration at all. Its like my creativity was sucked right out of me, and I know you all know how it is staring at a blank piece of paper or blank computer screen expecting something to just pop up. It was a long few months and I researched vitally about writers block until one day my muse came back. I am so relieved and so happy that I am doing what I love most again. Well here's chapter three of "You're everything I need and more." Please review and as always, Enjoy!**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Megan and Logan swayed around the dance floor for awhile with a lot of thoughts running through both their minds, neither of them wanting to break off the dance for fear of having to talk. But eventually, the song ended and they awkwardly stared at each other not knowing what to say.

Mike slowly moved his hand from her waist and he swore he seen Megan pouting a little, like she didn't want him to let go. He smiled at her as she gently removed her hands from around his neck.

"Wow Logan, you're a great dancer. You sure know how to hold a woman."

"Thanks Wheeler. You know I really think that…"

Just then Goren popped in between them and Logan just wanted to strangle him.

"Hey guys, I have a favor to ask. There was a disturbance call a few minutes ago and the captain wants Eames and I to take it and I was wondering if you two could take this one. I have something special planned for her and this would kind of, you know, kill the mood."

Logan and Wheeler looked at each other and sighed, both of them thinking it just killed their mood too.

"Well Wheeler what do you think? I had nothing else planned, would you like to accompany me?"

Wheeler thought about it and figured if anything, it just means she got to spend more time with Logan.

"I would love to Logan."

Goren gave them all the information and they cleared everything with Ross before they made their way to the crime scene.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review? Thank you!


	4. Thanks for driving

Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry it took soooooo long. But here's chapter four. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for driving Wheeler; I figured I would have a few drinks so I took a cab to the party."

"That's quite alright Logan. I figured you would do the same thing."

They both looked at each other and smiled. It was around 11:30 pm when they pulled up to the house where the disturbance call was made. There were two black and whites in front of the house already waiting for orders.

"Wow what a beautiful house." Megan said as she put the car in park.

"Yes and I am sure the intruder also thought so."

"Haha very funny."

Logan and Wheeler got out of the car and made their way over to the officers.

"Nice dress Wheeler." One of the officers whispered.

Logan quickly extended his arm so Megan couldn't get past and then he stepped forward towards the officer.

"This is a crime scene Officer Burke. Save your middle school crap for your little officer friends."

The other officer that was standing by the car quickly stepped forward and told them what was going on.

"Alrighty, we got the disturbance call about fifteen minutes ago by their neighbors complaining about the noise. The same people called back a few minutes later saying they heard crashing and screams. House is owned by a Miss Natalie Farrow, twenty five. We got here, cleared the house, found all doors were unlocked, and also found Natalie Farrow, suffocated and stabbed to death in the downstairs living room. Miss Farrow lives with her boyfriend Ryan Hughes who is not at home. We've been trying to contact him for the past thirty minutes and haven't been able to reach him."

"Alright let's go check it out then." Logan said.

Wheeler followed closely behind Logan as they walked through the front door.

"How long has Natalie been living here?" Wheeler asked.

"She just moved in three weeks ago from Michigan." Burke replied.

"Okay so she's twenty five, just moved here and she left all her doors unlocked in the middle of the night in New York City?" Wheeler said.

"Wheeler most people think they are safe in a neighborhood like this, why would she lock all her doors if she was awake?" Logan said.

"Obviously you don't know women very well Logan. If I was home alone in the middle of the night, no matter what city, every single window and door would be locked. Especially in a new city that you don't know."

"Alright, alright, I will take your word for it. I'll take a look down here; do you want to go check out upstairs?"

"Yeah I think I can handle that."

Wheeler made her way to the stairs and quickly looked back and smiled at Logan before making her way up. Logan stared at her until she was out of sight then walked into the living room. He knew how Wheeler would feel about this case since the victim was so close to her age. Logan knew she wouldn't take it very well. Logan went back to the body and looked around.

"She put up a hell of a fight." Logan said.

"She has DNA evidence under her fingernails and blood that doesn't match her blood type. Her underwear is also missing so we think she was raped." Officer Burke explained.

"Hey Logan, can you come look at this?" One of the other officers motioned him toward the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said. Logan began walking over and noticed he was following bloody footprints. "Umm did you guys know there was a back staircase over here?"

"Yeah we just noticed it. These footprints lead up the stairs."

"Wheeler."

* * *

Please Review it gets you free x's and o's


	5. Ouchie

I don't own the show. But I own this amazing story haha Please review!

* * *

Wheeler made her way up the stairs just wishing this case would be over with so they could go back to having the wonderful evening they were having. She wondered why they were even on a home invasion case because they usually took more high profile cases. Wheeler walked around until she found the master bedroom. She walked in and began to rummage around. She grabbed a picture frame that was sitting on the night stand next to the bed and sat down. She was trying to figure out why she was feeling a chill down her spine. The picture showed Natalie and Ryan smiling and happy at some beach. Wheeler suddenly felt the urge to cry. She was used to death and cases like this but the victim, Natalie, was so close to her age that somehow this felt personal to her. A couple of tears fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away.

"Come on pull it together Meg's."

Megan stood back up and put the picture back. She began walking towards the door and she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Megan quickly reached for her gun but was taken by surprise when a tall dark figure tackled her to the ground and grabbed for her gun. As they struggled on the floor, Megan thought screaming for Logan right about now would probably be a good idea, but before she could make a sound she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and it completely took the breath out of her. She immediately pulled her hands towards her wound and let go of the gun. The dark figure swiftly grabbed it and stood over her.

"This is quite a shame, you are considerably beautiful." He said while aiming her gun at her.

Megan wasn't even paying attention to him. She was lying on the ground, gasping for air when she heard shouting then seen the man drop the gun and get on his knees. Logan ran in and grabbed him violently. He quickly cuffed the man and handed him over to the other officers. He got back to Megan's side as fast as he could to see if she was okay.

"Wheeler? Megan are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said as she tried to pull herself up. "Nope I lied."

Logan quickly grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"Alright we have to get you to the hospital kid."

"Ouchie." She said as she grabbed for her stomach.

Logan looked down and seen that her lime green dress was now stained red and the blood was definitely hers.

"Oh god. Burke call an ambulance now! You're going to be okay Megan I promise."

"I know Logan, I trust you with my life."

Megan smiled at him and then closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

Reviews get you x's and o's hehe


End file.
